La oscuridad de un beso
by ISHI-DRA
Summary: En un sueño él apareció, en un sueño bailaron juntos, en un sueño su voluntad perdió,....... Será la real?... ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo?......reviews plis
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece

El inmenso silencio del bosque y la tranquilidad natural de la noche fueron interrumpidos por unos rápidos pasos. Las recelosas y apretadas ramas de los árboles permitían a unos cuantos rayos de luna pasar a través de ellos, iluminando ciertas partes de la superficie boscosa, lo que le ayudaba en cierta manera a ver por donde iba, estaba agotada, el aire en ocasiones creía no ser suficiente y que la falta de el la haría caer. Aterradores gruñidos llegaban a sus oídos de todas direcciones, acercándose cada vez más, pero no quería parar, tenía que haber una salida, una casa, alguien, algo que la ayudara, continuó corriendo hasta llegar a un claro totalmente iluminado por la gran señora de la noche. Se detuvo un instante, cerró los ojos para tomar un respiro, sus oídos se percataron de la perturbador silencio que se hizo presente, sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes como un par de platos, horrorizados mirando lo que estaba frente a ella, varios pares de ojos rojos, acompañados por despiadados hocicos adornados de afilados dientes, guturales sonidos llenaban el lugar. Su boca contenía gritos ahogados, nudillos se volvieron blancos ante la tensión acumulada, su vista recorrió todo su alrededor pidiendo a gritos hallar una vía de escape, estaba rodeada, aquellas bestias saltarían en cualquier momento sobre ella, de pronto la silueta de una persona apareció detrás de aquellos animales.

Colores de todas las tonalidades, brillosos, opacos, serios, escandalosos, alegres, tristes adornaban los vestidos de aquella concurrencia, acompañados de elaborados y simples antifaces. Barullo, música, gritos, comida, canciones, baile, aquello era una gran, y divertida fiesta de disfraces. Se encontraba feliz bailando en el centro del salón al igual que muchos más, al compás de aquella tonada tan alegre que de cuando en cuando les indicaba que tenían que cambiar de pareja, regalando a varias de ellas una coqueta y amable sonrisa. De piel oscura, casi negra, ligeros matices azulados se percibían cuando la luz chocaba contra aquella superficie, una suave tela negra cubría la cabeza y parte de la cara, esa encantadora sonrisa de pronto se desvaneció, la penetrante mirada de su compañero de baile se hundió en la suya, haciéndola olvidar por instantes toda aquella algarabía, las manos de su pareja la conducían con firmeza y elegancia por el salón de baile, otro compás indicó nuevamente el cambio de pareja y aquel hombre de profunda mirada la abandonó en brazos de otro.

Elegante, amplia y exquisita decoración adornaban aquella habitación, tan grande como salida de un cuento, grandes ventanales permitían el paso de la luz del día, iluminándola en su totalidad, y en la noche le permitían a su dueña embelezarse con el oscuro manto que cubría la luz del sol, éstos se abrían de par en par, dando paso a un gran balcón desde el cual la vista de los jardines de su casa era hermosa. A los lados de cada ventanal un par de inmensas y purpúreas cortinas caían, un hermoso pabellón finamente bordado resbalaba por las astas haciendo de aquel lecho un sitio sumamente acogedor. No lejos de ahí un fino tocador elegantemente labrado, en cuyo espejo se reflejaba la imagen de una hermosa joven de ojos y cabello castaños, piel blanca, delgados labios y esbelta figura, aquella joven se había perdido en sus pensamientos mientras cepillaba su sedosa cabellera frente a ella misma, un ruido la sacó de su ensimismamiento, dirigió su mirada hacia donde el ruido provenía.

Su mano soltó el cepillo y su cuerpo se precipitó a la puerta más próxima; algo le impidió llegar, algo que se interpuso entre ella y la puerta, algo contra lo que chocó, alzó la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos fríos y enigmáticos, intentó dar un par de pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de aquel sujeto, pero el fue más rápido y una de sus manos la tomó del cuello y la atrajo hacia él, bajando su rostro a la altura de ella, y sin previo aviso la besó, violenta, posesiva y insolentemente. Sus labios se apretaron demostrándole su renuncia, sintió los labios de él, su lengua que peleaba por entrar, pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder, sus manos trataron inútilmente de apartarlo, empujaban y el no se movía ni un ápice, seguía plantado donde mismo besándola de la misma forma, el aire comenzaba a faltar, aquel hombre pareció darse cuenta de ello y aflojó el agarre, permitiéndole separarse de él y tomar aire. Aprovechar ese momento, si eso tenia que hacer, mínimo gritar, sin embargo el intruso fue quien aprovechó el momento en que ella separó sus labios para tomar aire y la atrajo nuevamente hacia si mismo, y esta vez el beso fue dulce, seductor, pero el agarre seguía siendo firme. Sus húmedos labios comenzaron a enamorar los de ella, poco a poco, sutilmente su lengua apareció en escena, degustándolos, intentó cerrar sus labios y separarse de él, un intruso se deslizó sutilmente por entre sus labios ligeramente separados. La dulzura, las caricias que sentía la hicieron ceder poco a poco, su boca se sintió invadida por la lengua de él, bailando con la suya, sus manos no lo empujaban mas para deshacerse de él, su boca perdió totalmente aquella rebeldía y ella la conciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo, embriagada por el sabor de aquel ser, se encontraba totalmente seducida.

Perezosamente se estiró, se talló los ojos, se sentó en su cama, una extraña sensación recorría sus labios, y su respiración algo agitada. Vagos e inquietantes recuerdos sobre sus comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza, preguntándose ¿por que había soñado todo aquello, ¿lo que sentía era por que había sido real? Imposible, simplemente imposible eso sólo había sido un sueño, parecía que los 3 personajes fueran el mismo, o que sus sueños estuviesen conectados, ¿Qué significados tenían aquellos sueños, si es que lo tenían. Sentada como estaba se mantuvo un largo rato pensando y tratando de acordarse de los detalles de aquellos sueños.

Hola chequen dato y dejen reviews plis


	2. Chapter 2

La perpetua oscuridad de la noche lo envolvía todo, hasta una antigua mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de ésta dos hombres se encontraban en posición de guardia, a simple vista se notaba que no era una plática amistosa, si no más bien una afrenta y que uno de ellos saldría vivo.

- ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarnos, acaso ¿no te das cuenta de todo el daño que haz hecho?-

- ¿Y tu crees que tus sermones van a servir de algo, no tengo por que darte explicaciones de absolutamente nada, me ha quedado claro que tú y yo no somos mas que enemigos y no hay suficiente lugar para ambos, por lo tanto tendremos que prescindir de ti. – una cínica sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- ¿Por qué la traición, si lo tienes todo, no tienes nada que envidiar a nadie – Richard sabía toda la verdad y sabía quien era realmente el hombre que tenía en frente, un ser despiadado, por lo tanto mantenía la guardia, no estaba dispuesto a llevarse una sorpresa, no se lo haría tan fácil.

- Yo no traicioné a nadie, simplemente tardaste en darte cuenta de lo obvio. Sin embargo como te encargaste de descubrirme, y eso algo como eso no lo puedo pasar por alto ¡Cruciat…

-¡Expeliarmus! – exclamó Richard antes que su enemigo pudiera terminar su conjuro, lanzándolo lejos. - ¿Creíste que te enfrentarías a un humano común y corriente?- le preguntó irónicamente al ver la sorpresa en el frío rostro de Lucius, ya que el hechizo no logró dejarlo inconciente simplemente desarmado.

- Tú maldito muggle¿Cómo es que tu…….-

- Hace tiempo me enteré la existencia de los magos, y pues una persona de mi condición no puede darse el lujo de estar desprevenido, y comencé a entrenar, investigar que era lo que estaba mal y llegamos a ti, pero quienes y que información tenemos lamentablemente no puedoinformarte, pero puedo decirte que en menos de una hora estarás en Askaban.

- ¡Jamás¡jamás pondré un pie en ese maldito lugar! – exclamó el hombre que aún yacía en el suelo.

Antes que Richard anticipara ese movimiento, Lucius recuperó su barita – Vas a pagar muy caro tu atrevimiento- un nuevo conjuro atacó al muggle, quien se recuperó en el acto, no había sido una maldición imperdonable, y fue así que dio comienzo la pelea entre ambos.

Hechizos iban y venían, nunca imaginó que aquel insignificante humano pudiera representar alguna amenaza, que equivocado estaba, lo había subestimado, ese hombre parecía entero después de todo aquello, eso no era posible, en ese preciso recibió de lleno otro conjuro que al igual que el primero no logró dejarlo inconciente.

- Jamás volveré a subestimarte - y diciendo esto Lucius Mlafoy desapareció, sabía muy bien que no podía continuar enfrentandose a Richard en esas condiciones. En la vida se imaginó que ese hombre hubiese conseguido esas habilidades, ni que fuera tan peligroso, tenía que concentrarse en sus asuntos y mantenerse al tanto de un nuevo problema para encontrar la solución a él.

En la oscuridad y quietud de la noche, la luz de luna lograba romper la negrura y colarse por los ventanales, aquellos ojos oscuros se encontraban fijos en la nada, rememorando aquellos sucesos como si hubiesen ocurrido el día anterior.

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaa espero les guste el fic y el nuevo capitulo ...pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis dejen reviews 


	3. Chapter 3

La mayor parte de los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen

-----------------------

Capitulo 3

Perezosamente se estiró, se talló los ojos, se sentó en su cama, una extraña sensación recorría sus labios, y su respiración algo agitada. Vagos e inquietantes recuerdos sobre sus comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza, preguntándose ¿por que había soñado todo aquello¿lo que sentía era por que había sido real? Imposible, simplemente imposible eso sólo había sido un sueño, parecía que los 3 personajes fueran el mismo, o que sus sueños estuviesen conectados¿Qué significados tenían aquellos sueños, si es que lo tenían. Sentada como estaba se mantuvo un largo rato pensando y tratando de acordarse de los detalles de aquellos sueños

Sus labios todavía sentían el cosquilleo de aquel beso, inconscientemente sus dedos recorrieron su superficie con delicadeza rememorando "el sueño", entonces pro que se sentía de aquella manera, de pronto recordó el pánico de su primer sueño y en seguida el calor y firmeza de aquellos brazos que la guiaron, verdaderamente se estaba volviendo loca, esas sensaciones parecían tan reales, pero no, no puede ser que haya pasado por todo aquello en una sola noche.

– Bien Hermione no estás loca sólo fue un sueño, así que ni te emociones ni te espantes ni te nada. ¿Como será el hombre del baile, con seguridad podría ser el mismo que el del beso…….. ¡BASTA YAAAAAAA! – Se dijo sacudiendo la cabeza – deja de pensar en tonterías y levántate que ya es muy tarde – se reprendió así misma.

- Señorita ¿se encuentra bien?- no se dio cuenta en el momento de que su dama de compañía había entrado en su habitación ni de que tanto había escuchado, lo que la hizo ruborizarse – Nada Jane no te preocupes, gracias -. Se ocupó en vestirse casual y a la moda, unos zapatos cómodos para caminar por todos lados, y un sombrero para el sol, aunque dudadaza que siquiera un rayo la molestara aquel día, pues había estado lloviendo últimamente.

Ese fue un día ajetreado, tenía que verse con Ginebra, al media mañana para terminar de con los detalles de la fiesta que su padre ofrecería la siguiente noche. Se mantuvo arreglando el salón de fiestas, disponiendo de los espacios de las mesas, el área de baile, el de la orquesta, con ayuda de su mejor amiga, mientras le contaba el sueño que había tenido.

- ¿Crees que se trate del mismo hombre?

- La verdad no lo sé hay algo que me dice que si, como eran muy parecidos, tenían la misma seguridad, la misma tenacidad, era tan seguro de sí mismo, algo de él me atrajo…….

- Gracias Hermione ya sabía que no durarías mucho en sucumbir ante mis encantos.

- Jajajaja claro que sí Ron, esos encantos de estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas es lo que más me atrae de ti.

- Ja ja ¬¬, bueno ya es hora de irnos¿A dónde requieren las bellas damas que las lleve?

- Bueno tenemos que ir, con Mr. Smith a ver los últimos detalles del menú, los meseros, con Mrs. Pomfrey a que cambie ciertos detalles de la decoración…- Ron hizo una mueca de resignamiento y no esperaba que aquel par de jovencitas lo fueran a secuestrar y torturar de aquella manera el resto del día.

La noche cayó Finalmente dieron las 8 de la noche, los tres amigos estaban cansados después de andar todo el día de aquí para allá, salieron del modisto; estaban por subirse al coche – espérenme un minuto ahora vuelvo – y se dirigió a una tienda de chocolates que estaba cruzando la calle unos cuantos metros mas delante de donde había dejado a los dos hermanos.

Iba distraída pensando en los deliciosos chocolates que compraría, unos envinados, otros con cerezas y licor, amargos, con nueces, en fin varias clases; no se fijó en lo mojado del suelo de piedra por el que andaba, dio un paso antes de llegar a la tienda su pie resbaló y se fue de bruces. El tiempo se detuvo, su rostro a escasos centímetros de impactarse con la fría y húmeda loza, al igual que sus manos, no supo que fue lo que ocurrió, una voz se escucho sobre su espalda detrás de ella trayéndola nuevamente a la realidad - ¿Se encuentra bien? –

- Ssí, muchas gracias – respondió mientras seguían en aquella posición, un hombre la sujetaba por detrás de la cintura - ¿podría ayudarme a ponerme de pie si no es molestia?

- Desde luego – desde luego que la ayudó, pero en cuanto estuvo de pie giró a Hermione haciéndola quedar frente y muy cerca de él, sin embargo ella no se percató del movimiento atrevido por parte de su salvador, estaba tan preocupada por su vestido y la vergüenza que estaba pasando que no reparó ni por un instante en aquel sujeto.

- Pero que tonta he sido, todo por pensar en unos chocolates, le agradezco tanto el haberme ayudado, - su pie flaqueó por un instante y el hombre la tomó por los hombros evitando que volviese a caer, en aquel instante Hermionie sintió el calor sobrecogedor de aquellos manos que la habían guiado en sus sueños, levantó el rostro y se encontró con la mirada fría del hombre, sin sentimientos, sin emociones, no había absolutamente nada en esos ojos, pasaron pocos segundos los cuales fueron eternos para ella y se separó violentamente de aquel sujeto.

- Gracias nuevamente, con permiso, tengo que irme – Aquellos ojos le habían dado miedo mucho miedo, tal y como el miedo que sintió en su primer sueño, recordando aquello y juntándolo con los hechos recientes, palideció. Bastante inquieta se dirigió apresuradamente al auto donde sus amigos la esperaban y subió en el para retirarse.

- Definitivamente la vida no es justa - El hombre de fría mirada hecho un último vistazo a la hermosa joven y continuó su camino.

-----------------------

Hola pues heme aqui con un nuevo capitulo, espero que le guste DEJEN REVIEWS, y si no les gusta y creen que algo le hace falta tambien


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son de J.K. ROWLING.

Se hacía tarde, las personas poco a poco iban abandonando las calles recluyéndose en sus hogares para descansar, una leve llovizna mojaba la ciudad y a todo aquel que se hallaba sin techo que lo cubriese de ella, y él era uno de ellos, más no le importaba en lo más mínimo, tenía en mente asuntos más importantes de los cuales ocuparse que una insignificante lluviecilla.  
Sus pies lo llevaban a través de calles engalanadas por distinguidas mansiones e iluminadas por faroles a otras más sencillas pero no por ello menos pintorescas y agradables, hasta llegar a unas de aspecto deplorable, cuyas casas eran viejas, ruines, sin mantenimiento, oscuras, sus puertas invitaban a cualquier clase de gente a habitarlas o a huir de ellas.

En aquel sucio e inmundo barrio podían encontrarse toda clase de personajes miserables, borrachos, vagos, mal vivientes, toda clase de criminales, mujerzuelas, entre otros. Pero a él no le importaba aquello, el andaba como si aquel territorio le perteneciera, vestido de negro, cubierto hasta por debajo de los ojos por una empapada gabardina y un sombrero, su paso pausado lo hacían invisible en aquel tipo de ambiente.

La luz era bastante escasa por ese rumbo, pese a la penumbra sus ojos acostumbrados a ella lograron hallar lo que estaba buscando. Se encontraba lejos de su objetivo, su andar era bastante acompasado no tenía prisa por llegar, sabía que cuando llegara todavía estaría ahí.

La oscuridad de la noche lo acompañaba igual que en otras muchas ocasiones, pero esta vez ella era cómplice de él.

Los cascos de un negro e imponente caballo en carrera rompían el profundo silencio del bosque. Un perfecto espécimen fuerte, brioso, alto, veloz y leal un animal digno de él. Solía montarlo todos los días al caer la noche, sentir el viento golpeando su rostro, era lo único en el mundo que podía relajarle, olvidarse de todos sus problemas, responsabilidades de su vida.

De un momento a otro el caballo se volvió loco, y el salió despedido hacia adelante, el animal en su frenesí huyo dejándolo solo en medio del bosque completamente aturdido. Se revisó que no tuviera nada roto o herida alguna y se levantó lentamente, buscando al animal por todos lados, no veía nada excepto sombras, sombras que se movían, eso podría ser por culpa del viento que movía las ramas de algunos árboles, o podía ser el efecto de la caída.

Sacudió la cabeza, abrió y cerro los ojos tratando de fijarlos en algún objetivo, pero aquellos volvían a engañarle las sombras se acercaban a él, lo estaban rodeando. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró suspendido, una mano lo alzaba tomándolo por el cuello, y una ronca voz le decía eres el elegido de la noche.

Aquellos recuerdos venían a su mente en noches que en cierta manera tenían similitud con aquella, ya fuera la noche por si sola, el ambiente, sus ánimos o simplemente algo que lo hiciera recordarla.

Fijó su fría mirada en una mujer voluptuosa, ataviada con un sugerente y llamativo vestuario que enmarcaba su cintura y realzaba sus pechos exageradamente, está lo miró y se le acercó seductoramente, el lo permitió la tomó por el talle y la besó. La mujer correspondió a su beso con muchos más, y sin permitirle dejar de besarlo se alejó de ahí con ella. Ésta no parecía darse cuenta hacía donde se dirigían, la llevó a un oscuro lugar lejos de la ciudad, y le permitió jugar con él un rato.

La mujer estaba perdida en el deseo febril que él le había provocado y con gran destreza la desnudó. Una de sus manos la sujetó firmemente por la cintura, la otra subió por su vientre, acariciando desinhibidamente su pecho mientras la besaba, algunos gemidos de gozo escapaban de los labios de la prostituta, la manó masculina ascendió hasta enredarse en la femenina cabellera, tomándola y halándola hacia atrás dejando al descubierto su delgado cuello. Dejó la boca y bajó por el cuello deteniéndose ahí besándolo, succionándolo desenfrenadamente. Se sentía bastante satisfecho como hacía tiempo no lo estaba, y pronto lo estaría aún más.

De pronto la mujerzuela perdió su vitalidad, y se desvaneció, el fuerte agarre que él mantenía en ella impidió que el cuerpo cayera inmediatamente al suelo, pero eso no evitó que segundos después la soltara, como quien suelta una basura, no se dignó en dirigirle una mirada se acomodó la ropa y desapareció de lugar.

Frío y calor, era imposible, absolutamente imposible que una misma persona en menos de un minuto provocara sensaciones tan diferentes, algo estaba pasando y tenía que averigua que era, aquel hombre y el de sus sueños parecían ser el mismo, sin embargo lo opuesto de dichas sensaciones indicaba lo contrario, cansada de darle vueltas al asunto una y otra vez decidió que lo mejor era entregarse a Morfeo.

Un frío inconcebible hizo presa de ella, haciéndola temblar como una hoja, vio una silueta desvanecerse y el frío desapareció tan rápido como apareció. Una cosa más en que pensar, una cosa más dándole vueltas por la cabeza, y estaba demasiado cansada como para seguir buscando explicaciones a todo y convenciéndose de que aquello era producto del cansancio y la emoción de la fiesta que se celebraría al día siguiente.

Hola se que ya habìa tardado, pero heme aquí, les pido una disculpa, la verdad es que llego cansada de la chamba y a veces lo que menos quiero ver es una computadora, pero he vuelto espero les agrade.

Chaito, mua mua.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

Capitulo 5

Había comenzado tarde ese día, se despertó sintiéndose mal había tenido una pésima noche, dio vueltas por toda la cama intentando encontrarse a gusto, tuvo pesadillas, se despertó varias veces y todo aquello lo reflejó su rostro con unas grandes y profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos. Tardó mucho tiempo en arreglarse y cuando al fin estuvo lista el sol se encontraba ya en el cenit.

Bajó a tomar el desayuno, pues no se lo habían llevado por lo tarde de la hora no se habían atrevido a perturbar el sueño de su joven ama, observando con gran asombro desde la escalera, todos parecían estar de buen humor, el sol parecía haberlos llenado de energía. Muchas personas corrían de aquí para allá cargando cosas, otras simplemente gritaban dando los toques finales para la gran recepción que horas mas tarde se llevaría a cabo. Se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina tomo un pequeño refrigerio y se dedico el resto del día a supervisar los últimos detalles. Tres horas antes de la fiesta dejó aquello y se dispuso a arreglarse. Estaba sumamente nerviosa, no sabía por que, quizá era por la fiesta, pero aquel motivo resultaba absolutamente descabellado había ido y hecho muchas fiestas anteriormente y nunca se había encontrado en tal estado de nerviosismo, quizá era que estaba cansada, los preparativos para la recepción, el buscar su disfraz todo eso aunado a aquellos extraños sueños y la horrible noche que había tenido podían ser la razón más viable.

El disfraz que había elegido era sencillo, una hermosa y suave tela cubriendo su cuerpo, como si fuera uno de los vestidos que hubiese usado la más bella diosa griega, era blanco, los pliegues de lienzo caían estéticamente, sin alterar su hermosa figura. Carecía de un escote demasiado pronunciado, exponía completamente uno de sus hombros y cubría gran parte de su cuerpo hasta los tobillos, a excepción de una sensual abertura en uno de los lados de la falda del vestido que comenzaba a medio muslo. Acompañado de una hermosa gargantilla de brillantes, y su cabello recogido en un extraño moño, adornado por dorados lazos.

La gente comenzó a llegar, llamativos disfraces iban apareciendo, arlequines, hadas, princesas, caballeros, leones, aves, payasos, cuervos, reyes, reinas, príncipes, cazadores, aldeanas entre otros muchos algunos de ellos realmente exóticos, otros realmente pomposos y elegantes. A pesar de todo el barullo que se iba formando y de la distracción que le producía saludar a los invitados, sus nervios no desaparecían en lo más mínimo, si no todo lo contrario.

De pronto el clima cambió súbitamente, el calor que acogía a todos fue mermado por una brisa gélida, pero poco importó, pues estando dentro del salón nadie sufría frío. En su momento Hermione se sintió extraña, sin embargo le restó importancia diciéndose que era por los nervios de la fiesta.

- Hola ¿Hermione?

- ¿Ginny?...Holaaaaa , luces realmente extraña, no te reconocí con ese disfraz de…… ¿pollo?

- En cambio tú te ves preciosa.

- Pero ¿por qué te disfrazaste de pollo?

- Simplemente pensé que sería original no verme como toda la demás gente snob, además no estoy de humor como para sufrir los galanteos de los solteros.

- Mmmmm, no me simpatizas.

- Oh no lo decía por ti, tú eres la hija del anfitrión tienes que estar hermosa.

Su disfraz era una especie de "mameluco" amarillo, cubierto de plumas amarillas, en la parte de atrás una simpática colita tenía, acompañado por su respectiva máscara llena de plumas como corresponde, cuyo pico no era muy pronunciado y era del mismo color que el resto del traje.

- Si, claro – dijo poco convencida – no dudo que haya entre los presentes algún caballero que se sienta atraído por un plumero amarillo – dijo con doble intención que al parecer su amiga no captó.

- Muy graciosa, pero esa es la intensión.

- Bueno y dime Ron ¿Dónde está?

- La verdad me abandonó dijo que no llegaría con un pollo por compañera, pero no importa ya me las pagará.

- Está bien ... – sus ojos se quedaron fijos en un punto específico, pero ahí no había nada, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, y volvió a la realidad.

- ¡Hermione!

- …¿Eh? Digo ¿mande¿Qué sucede?

- Mm... No nada, voy a pasar al salón te veo en un momento.

- Por supuesto, en un momento estoy contigo.

Su amiga ingresó, y su mirada volvió a dirigirse al mismo punto de antes, y como antes tampoco encontró nada, por un instante sintió una presencia, o mejor dicho creyó sentir, estuvo atenta durante unos cuantos minutos, pero nada sucedió excepto los invitados que iban llegando, al fin decidió regresar a la fiesta.

Las personas continuaban llegando, la mayor parte de la concurrencia adornaba el salón con vistosos, coloridos, escandalosos, complicados, sencillos, tristes y alegres disfraces, había de todo, alguno disfrazado de arlequín, otro por allá de dragón haciéndole competencia a cierto disfraz de pollo, alguien más de flor o sirena, las princesas pululaban al igual que los mosqueteros y caballeros, brujas, magos, hechiceros también hicieron su aparición.

Un inmenso barullo acompañaba aquella multitud, risas, gritos, comentarios. Finalmente la cena fue servida acompañada por una orquesta que tocaba música de fondo agradable para aquel momento. Hermione se encontraba en una mesa acompañada por su plumífera amiga, Ron disfrazado de pirata, sus primos Neville, Luna y Harry, y la agregada cultural de Cho Chang sentada junto a él, nunca podía faltar, siempre persiguiéndolo a sol y a sombra. Por fin llegó un momento en el cual Cho Chang solicitó la compañía de alguna de las damas para ir al tocador, Luna fue quien la acompañó, apenas hubieron desaparecido de la vista de los presentes, hubo un cambio de lugares de algunos quedando Harry a un costado de Ginny y al otro se hallaba Hermione, quedando así perfectamente flanqueado. Al llegar las señoritas la indeseable no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado y sus ojos brillaron de rabia al verlo entre las dos mujeres y para colmo todos estaban como si nada hubiese pasado, así que totalmente frustrada tomó asiento.

La platica y el resto de la comida fue muy agradable en aquella mesa excepto por que Cho Chang estaba un tanto iracunda por estar lejos de su pretendido Harry. La comida había gustado a la mayor parte de los invitados, alguno que otro remilgoso no se dignó a probarla solo a jugar con ella en el plato. Los platos fueron retirados y hubo un espacio de tiempo que sirvió de sobremesa, de pronto la orquesta comenzó a tocar polcas, valses, había llegado el momento de bailar. Las parejas fueron llenando el área designada para el baile. Los azulados ojos de Harry recorrieron la mesa encontrándose con los de Cho Chang, y lo que vio en ellos no le gusto nada.

- Hermosa dama ¿me concedería el honor de bailar esta pieza conmigo?

Sin esperar respuesta Harry tomó de la mano a Hermione y la arrastró a la pista, dejando a una muy enojada Cho Changa abandonada en la mesa, cuyos ojos despedían rayos chispas y centellas. Neville se apresuró a sacar a Ginny y Ron a Luna, ninguno quería soportar las rabietas de Cho Chang.

Se encontraba feliz bailando en el centro del salón al igual que muchos más, al compás de aquella tonada tan alegre que de cuando en cuando les indicaba que tenían que cambiar de pareja. De piel oscura, casi negra, ligeros matices azulados se percibían cuando la luz chocaba contra aquella superficie del oscuro cuero que vestía, una suave tela negra cubría la cabeza y parte de la cara, esa encantadora sonrisa de pronto se desvaneció, la penetrante mirada de su compañero de baile se hundió en la suya, haciéndola olvidar por instantes toda aquella algarabía, las manos de su pareja la conducían con firmeza y elegancia por el salón de baile.

- Es un placer conocerla Hermione. - Esa profunda y fría voz la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

El hombre la apretó un poco contra él, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y la situación se volvió tensa.

- Pppero…¿cómo se atreve?...Suélteme…- Dijo mientras intentaba librarse de él.

- Por favor ¿no querrá un escándalo? o ¿si?... – Tomándola firmemente sin lastimarla impidiéndole la huida.

Estaba totalmente incómoda y enojada, trataba inútilmente de separarse un poco de aquel canalla, pero él no se lo permitía, finalmente cedió y dejo de luchar, entonces el hombre aflojó su agarre.

- No será la última vez que nos encontremos y entonces no habrá escape-  
Otro compás indicó nuevamente el cambio de pareja, en un giro el misterioso hombre la abandonó en brazos de otro, dejando a una Hermione pensativa y completamente iracunda.

_Gracias a mis lectores, les ofrezco una disculpa por la tardanza pero he aqui el capitulo 5, espero actualizar pronto y recibir mas reviews._


End file.
